The Croaking
The Croaking is the fourth episode of Season 3 and the 56th episode overall. It aired on November 7th 2014. Official Description When he gets upset, Mikey flees and befriends a mutant frog in the woods, only to learn the frog and his family have nefarious plans. Characters * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O' Neil * Casey Jones * Ice Cream Kitty * Napoleon Bonafrog * Genghis Frog * Attila * Rasputin * The other Punk Frogs Plot Trivia * First and only appearance of the Punk Frogs. * The article about the punk frogs says "Invasion of the Punk Frogs" as an homage to their first appearance in the 1987 TV series. * Between the Police Sketches of the Punk Frogs there's a drawing of the 1987 TV series Napoleon next to the Nickelodeon Napoleon and a sketch of Michelangelo from the 2014 film. * On the right side of the article there's an image of Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe being mistaken for a police sketch, has happened in real life with an anchor from abc. * Attila The Frog is similar to Jabba The Hutt and the Gungan' Leader from Star Wars and The Phantom Menace''respectively ** Attila Smokes a hooka just like Jabba the Hutt. ** Napoleon being a outcast, his tendency to mess up and his clan disliking him makes him similar to Jarr Jarr Binks and how the Gungan' clan viewed him. Both became high-ranking generals when they proved themselves to both respective clans. * Attila's character is based off of the actor Marlon Brando. ** He speaks in a similar manner that the ''Godfather does he also has a similar personality and a love of family. ** When the tree was burning down, he quotes Brando in Apocalypse Now when he says "The horror... The horror." * Napoleon is voiced by Jon Heder, better known for his character Napoleon Dynamite ** Bonafrog's personality and mannerisms was inspired by Dynamite's. ** In the sequence where he appears training with Michelangelo the music playing is calm and simple, resembling most of the soundtrack for the film Napoleon Dynamite. ** The pink fanny pack he wears is a nod to Deb, who wore one in Napoleon Dynamite. ** Some of Bonafrog's lines are similar to Dynamite's, for example, "Like nunchuck skills or Bo Staff skills…" ("You know, like nunchaku skills, bow hunting skills, computer hacking skills..."), also the frequent use of "Gosh" and idiot in his sentences is reminiscent from Dynamite. * The 4 main frogs are parallels of the turtles: ** Attila being the "leader in blue" (Leonardo) ** Rasputin being the smart one (Donatello) ** Genghis being the aggressive one (Raphael) ** And Napoleon being the screw up that no one takes seriously (Michelangelo) * Similarly, like the turtles are all named for artists from the Italian Renaissance, the frogs all share their name with other historical figures: ** Attila shares a name with Attila the Hun the leader of the Huns. ** Genghis shares a name with the Mongolian warlord Genghis Khan. ** Napoleon shares a name with the French emperor Napoleon Bonaparte. ** Rasputin shares a name with Grigori Rasputin healer and advisor of the last Russian tsar, Nicolas II. * According to the Channel 6 News' article, the Punk Frogs were first seen in July.